Joseph Gourmet
Joseph Gourmet is a chef who has traveled across the East Blue handing out his first class food to the rich. However has left a trail of death behind him on his travels, as he was known under another nickname the serial killer, Poison Guru. Who targeted nobles and royals for fun. However eventually he was caught when he tried to break into a World Noble his mansion and attempt to poison him. He was sent to Prison 111 and soon to be sentenced to his most likely dead. Background Joseph Gourmet was originally born in a lower noble house, and until his fifth had a happy youth. His parents were unlike most nobles and enjoyed helping the poor. Often handing out food they made to them. But like all happy stories, bad luck often strikes down on them. Such was the case for Joseph. One day the king of the small country he hailed from decided that the Gourmet family put the nobles to shame. one night the mansion was set alight by the nobles with the Gourmet family inside. Joseph's father, mother and older sister died in the fire, and Joseph was able to escape the raging flames by jumping out of his rooms window into the lake behind. Without time to grief the young Joseph ran for his life into the forests, where he eventually was found by an Alchemist who raised him. Ten years later the old Alchemist passed away, having left her knowledge to the then fifteen year old Joseph. Now aware of how to create deadly poison and use the venom of many creatures. The boy started his revenge upon the nobles of his country. Due to his long years within the forest he knew how to properly sneak around and find a place its weak entrances. As years went by he eventually became known as a benevolent chef that fed the poor for almost nothing or just favors. But on the dark side he was known as the Poison Guru, a man who killed many nobles with his terrible poisons. Personality Joseph is on the outside a very kind and friendly man with a hint of sarcasm to it. Although many do see this side of him, he seems to be faking his actual attitude, merely hiding his true self to the outside world. Even when up against an enemy he tends to keep a smile on his face, although it should be noted that he often throws around cynical and sarcastic remarks around without his eyes, face expression or voice giving anything away whether he was being serious or not. His actual attitude is rather calm, and actually rarely smiles when he shows this side of him. His eyes also become sharper and duller with a clear intention to harm those who are an eyesore to him such as nobles. He seems to have no qualms killing anyone if that person is from a noble family, be they women or children does not matter to him. This being said he does seem to have a soft spot for the poor, and will help them when they are in need whenever he can. As a chef he also higly respects food, and won't poison food ever as it goes against his morals. Being highly adept in preparing food, as well as having a very well-versed knowledge about all sorts of common poisons and venoms. Abilities & Powers Joseph is quite an adept at combat, enough so to defeat common bandits and his physical capabilities are slightly above that of regular humans. Even so his main prowess lie in the ability to sneak around by erasing his presence as much as possible. Using this he uses his needles to inject a deadly poison which causes organ failure over the course of several hours, and is untraceable after two hours. * Whip '' ''Doku Muchi (Venom whip)'' '-' By activating a button on the hilt of his whip, small holes open up around each of the spikes on the whip, leaking out a paralyzing venom that causes Paralyzing effects over an extended period. It starts working after about five minutes and from there starts numbing both the nervous system as well as the muscles causing the affected limb to lose strength. The venom used within this whip however does not spread throughout the body, as such for it to be most effective is to hit the base of a limb, cutting off the sensors to the rest of the limb. The paralization keeps up for about an hour, and if the antidote is applied should be cured within five minutes. A downside to this technique is that it can only be activated once before needing to be refilled. And after about five hits all the venom has been used. Equipment *''Whip Approved by (Here an admin or mod can put down their signature as to show sign of approval for your character so that you can begin roleplaying.)